


Candle

by KeyBlack



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBlack/pseuds/KeyBlack
Summary: I am doing a long ass fic, and still nowhere near the end, so once I already finished, I'll post it here.And while I'm writing that fic, I was so bored that I created this short AU.Idk, i like a messed up things.





	Candle

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing a long ass fic, and still nowhere near the end, so once I already finished, I'll post it here.  
> And while I'm writing that fic, I was so bored that I created this short AU.
> 
> Idk, i like a messed up things.

            “It’s $36 ma’am” the clerk said after packing up my groceries.

            “That’s all for the thanksgiving, eh—ma’am?” he added with chuckle, tried to have a small talk.

            I looked up at him after I search my bag for my wallet, for sure he was a well-built guy, and had decent face, but nah, he is not my type—wait, not that I wanted to get together with him. —I already have my lover for my own

            “Yeah, —small family, so that’s all.” I gave him two $20 and put back the changes to my pocket.

            “Thanks.” I nodded to him as walk towards the exit door. I regret not having an extra layer of clothes as it is so chilly outside.

            After I put my groceries, I started up my car and lit up cigarette inside. —Almost opened a can of beer before I realised that I’m going to drive. Which she always remind me not to drunk while drive, chuckled—I throw the can to the grocery bag.

            It was already past dinner time when I exit the parking lot— I wasn’t hungry anymore, since today was indeed a busy day. I checked my phone, a bit hoping there was a message from the person I was longing for.

            Nope, nothing...

             “Welp, time to go home then—did not want Yong to scold me because I took too long.”

            Little Windsor is actually a nice place to live. A small town, but big enough to find everything you want. Clean river and no air pollution. And not to mention there are a lot of small tourist attractions. Well, that’s if there isn’t any of these people disappearing.

            It was started few years ago after the former mayor decided to make the river as fishing spots and make a festival twice a year to increase Little Windsor’s tourism, which also became a nice “fishing spot” for all closet psycho that lived in this town.

            Soon after, people reported their missing neighbour, or families, or guests from the motels, well, a lot of people missing, some would be found dead nor ended up crazy, but—it is not my business anyway. As long as they didn’t disturb our life, I’m fine having serial killer as my neighbour.

            I had promised my baby that I would come home at 8, but it’s almost 10 when I reached home. Something that would actually get me into a couple fight—of course it would be ended up me apologizing to her and promised that I would never happen again, —but because she is cute when she is mad—sometimes of course— I wouldn’t mind it.

            “Yong—, I’m back.” I said after entered our home. I put the groceries at the kitchen table and started to sort out them. Nothing much because we mostly only cooked dinner as we always had breakfast and lunch outside, busy with our own work.

            Thought, my only love hasn’t been as busy as I am lately—

            “Maybe she is sleeping” I thought after looked at the clock and started to wash the fruits. It was indeed a rough week. There are a lot of people who ordered my shop’s candle made. The highest all around the year, where I couldn’t even took a day off.

            In this time of the year, Little Windsor had a unique way of festival— or so I thought. Some of the citizen would dressed as black fisherman would start to gather around the town centre and lighted up the candle, —to mourning the victims of massacre that happen few years ago at the festival.

            Yep, that’s why the former mayor resign, out of guilt he said.

            I entered the guest room, before I remembered that Yong said Yonghee is coming over for thanksgiving, yet I didn’t hear any sounds of her. “Yonghee unnie, are you okay?” I whispered, sneakily but loud enough to be heard.

            Well—, there isn’t any respond from her. Which is normal because she is also sleepy head, just like her sister.

            I went to bathroom and took a shower before I headed to bedroom. Whereas I found my girl inside. Man—I just love her so much that I would do anything for her. Her white figure, laying soundly on the top of our queen sized bed, facing onto the sacre moonlight—goddess…

            “Goodnight baby” I said as I pressed my lips on to Yongsun’s head, then slowly sliding off to dreamland.

***

            The sun has raised, everybody in the town is busy preparing for thanksgiving, whereas it was making meal for the big feast or just having a family time and had a little chit chat with everyone.

            Byulyi is preparing to go to her shop. When she was about to go to her car, she forgot if she already close the water tap or not and check it one more time. —After she makes sure that everything is okay, she headed back to her car and went to her store.

            Today, she is determinate to close the store at twelve, in order to make it to the feast—as she needed to cook the meal and prepare everything. Thought she already set up the décor, well—nothing much but a little bit of fireplace cleaning— but maybe she has to consider staying a little bit more because the order hasn’t been stop for the past few hours.

            “Yong, looks like I have to stay until two, I couldn’t leave the store because it’s to hectic right now. Call you back later, baby. I love you.” She hung up the phone after leaving a voicemail, figuring up that the other lady has been so busy to the point she had not picked up her phone after three calls, she headed back to the store and continued her work.

           

***

            “Wheein! Catch!”

            “What the fuck, Hyejin! I’m not ready yet! It’s a foul!” The other kid said, looking after the ball that have been threw to the next door. “Now look what have you done!”

            “Hey, chills. It’s only go there, you can pick it up you know. No need to get angry to me.” She replied as calming Victor.

            “Yeah, it is fine if it didn’t end up in that house!”

            “What? Why?”

            “She is weird girl! My parents told me to stay away from her.”

            “But she is nice to people, you see. Really nice.”

            “I told you she is not! She is shady! And how we could get the ball then?!”

            “We just go there, ask politely and then come back with the ball. For god sake, you are already 8, Wheenie-ah. You afraid?” She replied as he walked to the house, followed by the smaller girl, who looks really anxious.

            “Wait, are you sure?” She asked one more time and tugged the other kid’s clothes. Only to meet her eye roll as he continue to walked to the front door.

            “Excuse me, miss. I have to come to get to my ball.” Hyejin said as she knocked the door. “Miss, I’m sorry… We were playing outside and my ball was heading to the room with the open window beside my friend’s house.” She continued, waiting for something, yet, still no response from inside.

            “I guess nobody’s home” Wheein then gesturing to left as soon as possible from the house.

            “Really?” Hyejin replied. She is heading to the open window.

            “What the fuck are you doing?!”

            “Well, we could just take the ball then.”

            “What the hell??! Hyejin-ah, don’t do it.”

            “Nobody’s home right? If there is someone, then we could just apologise to them”

            “What?? That is dangerous!! What if something happen to us??!”

            “Nothing would happen, you moron. Now, help me quick before the owner come.” She replied, while climbing the open window. The other smaller kid finally helping her to go inside.

            “WAIT!! WHEEIN WAIT!!” She screamed, surprising the other kid and made them fall off the ground.

            “WHAT THE HELL! RUN!!”

            “WHAT DID YOU SEE??”

            “CALL YOUR PARENTS!! QUICK!!”

            “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SEE??!!”

            “JUST CALL THEM!!”

            They ran to their house, panting and searching for the parents, before telling them what just happened with horrified eyes. Much to the shock, the parents didn’t believe them at first. But after noticing their pale face. They decided to check it out.

***

            After checking her phones, Byulyi left her store at 3 pm. One hour late as she promised to Yongsun. She bit her nails in nervousness, as she started up her car, she looked at the phone and sigh. There isn’t any notification from her, not even a text back—which means she could be really disappointed or even worse—mad at her.

            “Maybe I’ve to buy flowers and chocolate.” She drove by to the nearest flowerist and buy a valley of lily banquet—Yongsun’s favorite to be exact, and went to nearby supermarket after that. “I hope she is not that angry like how I skip valentines back then. It was horrible.” Byulyi muttered as going back home.

            “Wait. What is happening??!” She said after finding a lot of cops in front of her house. Confused with the situation, she then approach the officer. “Excuse me, what happened?” only to be ignored with him.

            “Hey! This is my house! What happened?!”

            “Are you Moon Byulyi?”

            “Yes! What is happening in my house??!”

            “You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the right I have just told you?” He said as grabbing her hand to prevent her from fleeing,

            “What the hell?? What is happening? I didn’t do anything wrong!” She defend herself, yet the officer didn’t say anything and lead her towards the police car

***

            It has been month since Byulyi’s arrested. She has to go trial and found guilty and had to serve in jail —which later she would admitted at Asylum instead, as her mental record has been worsened when she was served in jail for few days, bothering every other inmates.

            “I told you, she is shady. —you didn’t believe me.” Wheein said to Hyejin.

            “I didn’t know she kept their corpse and waxed it, okay.” Hyejin replied, gazing into the house next door. “That is just fucked up.”

            “I overheard from mom and father’s conversation with aunty, —those was her lover and her lover’s sister.” Wheein said, making the tanned girl gulped in horror.

            “Remember the news back then? About the serial killer on loose from the prison next town?” Hyejin nodded, “Apparently he come to their house and he saw they opportunity, thus, they was killed during last Valentine—their parents made a proper burial near their hometown, —but turns out she took out the corpses and fake it with dolls at the same night they were buried, and waxed them so they could last longer.” Wheein continued. “I mean, I can’t believe she lived with those corpses for more than half year!”

            “And she lived just next to my house.” She added, with a sudden shiver down to her spine.

            “Damn, it’s chilly here. Let’s go.” Hyejin said after what to be a long pause.

 


End file.
